Power Rangers Backyardigans
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Imagination has gone to a whole new level.


**Chapter 1**

 **"On the Rainbow Line, the evil Shadow Station Armada attempts to conquer it and the world while also trying to rid it of Imagination.** (Shows the villains (General Schwartz, Baron Nero, Miss Gretta, Etc.), Shows random people laying on the ground in a depressive state.)

 **To stop this threat, five warriors are chosen to stop them.** (Shows a squadron of Kuros, Shows Right (Right) wearing a red jacket with a yellow R on the right side under a white shirt, Timothy (Tokatti) wearing a blue suit jacket over a white shirt and dark blue tie, Maria (Mio) wearing a yellow jacket under a white shirt, Hayden (Hikari) wearing a green jacket with a red ascot under a green and black striped shirt, Kristina (Kagura) wearing a pink sweater under a white shirt, Andrew (Akira) wearing a black jacket under a orange shirt and Conductor/Commander (Conductor/Commander) wearing the same suit as his sentai counterpart.)

 **Using the power of Imagination, They become the Power Rangers Rail Stars!"** (Shows the Rangers performing the morphing sequence and shows all 7 of them posing in front of a explosion with the TQG symbol above them.)

The Starliner (Ressha) were being chased by a Shadowliner () as a portal opened in front of the tracks and both liners went inside it before it disappeared.

Meanwhile, The Backyardigans, Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin were playing a game of catch as the Shadowliner arrived in front of them.

Out came a squadron of the foot soldiers of the Shadow Station Armada, Kuros, and a black figure with a feline like design to his face and a jungle-style clothing melded into his body, grey gauntlets on his arms and a shotgun-style blaster in his hand.

The kids gasped as the monster raised his arm and the gauntlet fired something, causing the kids to become bond in green energized bondings.

The Starliner arrived through the portal as the Pink Ranger, Kristina looked out through a window and gasped at the sight of the Backyardigans tied up with the monster approaching them.

"Guys, look!" Kristina said to the other Rangers as they too looked and saw the same thing she did.

"They're the target Hunter Shadow was looking for!" The Conductor/Commander said.

"What!?" The rangers asked, shocked.

"We have to go down and rescue them!" Conductor/Commander responded.

Meanwhile, The monster now known as Hunter Shadow then picked up Austin by his neck.

"Austin!" The Backyardigans yelled as the kangaroo struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, so you care about him, huh?" Hunter Shadow asked before he threw Austin on the ground and aimed his blaster at the kangaroo's head.

"Would you mind if i shot him in the head, splattering his brains everywhere?" Hunter Shadow asked.

The Backyardigans said nothing in terror.

"I didn't think so." Hunter Shadow said as he started to press the gun barrel against Austin's head, which caused the kangaroo to start shedding tears.

"Aw, is the little joey going to cry?" Hunter Shadow taunted at Austin, who was starting to cry from being terrified.

"You are!" Hunter Shadow said as he started laughing at Austin.

"Don't listen to him, Austin!" Uniqua yelled, which got Hunter Shadow's attention.

"Yeah! He's nothing more than a bully!" Pablo responded, which caused Austin to smile. Hunter Shadow then started to aim his blaster at the others.

"Do you two want to take his place?" Hunter Shadow asked.

"No!" Austin yelled, which angered Hunter Shadow.

"Be Quiet!" Hunter Shadow said as he put the blaster back on Austin's head.

"Austin!" The Backyardigans yelled, causing Hunter Shadow to aim the blaster upwards and fire it into the air before putting it back on Austin's head.

"I said Be Quiet!" Hunter Shadow yelled as he was ready to pull the trigger.

Uniqua shut her eyes and could not bear to watch Austin being shot as Hunter Shadow started laughing.

Suddenly, the Starliner rammed into the Shadowliner, catching the attention of Hunter Shadow and stopped him from pulling the trigger.

The Backyardigans gasped at the sight of the Rangers coming out of the Starliner.

"Stop right there, Hunter Shadow! You're under arrest!" Conductor/Commander yelled as Kuros got ready to face the Rangers.

"Try and stop me!" Hunter Shadow yelled.

"You asked for it! It's Morphin Time!" Right yelled as they flipped up the lever and got ready to morph.

"Now Transforming! Please stand behind the white line while waiting!" The morpher yelled as a white line appeared and blocked Hunter Shadow from attacking them.

The Rangers yelled "Rail Stars, Track Up!" as they put the trains in the morpher and flipped the switch, morphing into Power Rangers.

"Rail 1!" The morpher yelled.

"Rail Stars Red!" Right responded.

"Rail 2!" The morpher yelled.

"Rail Stars Blue" Timothy responded.

"Rail 3!" The morpher yelled.

"Rail Stars Yellow!" Maria responded.

"Rail 4!" The morpher yelled

"Rail Stars Green!" Hayden responded.

"Rail 5!" The morpher yelled.

"Rail Stars Pink!" Kristina responded.

"Rail 6!" The morpher yelled.

"Rail Stars Orange!" Andrew responded.

"Rail 7!" The morpher yelled.

"Rail Stars Purple!" Conductor/Commander responded.

"Trainlock formation! Imagination's knights, fight to free the light!" The Rangers yelled as they posed in front of each other like a trainlock.

"Power Rangers...Rail Stars!" The Rangers yelled as they posed.

"Full speed ahead!" Right yelled as the Rangers and Shadows charged into battle.

The Rangers easily defeated the Kuros with their secondary weapon and got to the Backyardigans, freeing them from the bindings.

"Thank you." Tyrone said.

"You're welcome." Timothy responded.

"I won't let you interfere!" Hunter Shadow yelled as he aimed his blaster at the rangers.

Right took the train from his morpher and put it in his secondary weapon.

The Blaster yelled "Now Shooting!" as Right fired, knocking Hunter Shadow back.

"We need you to come with us" Andrew said to the Backyardigans.

"I don't think we should, we shouldn't go with strangers." Tasha answered.

"You have to! You're in danger!" Andrew said.

"Kids, I am a police officer. You have to come with us." Conductor/Commander told them.

The Backyardigans did what he said and got on to the Starliner, following the Rangers.

The Starliner took off and went through the portal.

"After Them!" Hunter Shadow yelled as he followed Kuros on boarding the Shadowliner and following the Rangers and the Backyardigans.

Inside the Starliner…

"Y'know, it is rude not to introduce yourself to someone you just met." Uniqua told the Rangers.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Right." Right answered.

"Right? That's your name?" Pablo asked.

"Yes. That's Timothy." Right responded.

"Hey." Timothy responded.

"Maria." Right said.

"Hi" Maria responded.

"Hayden." Right said.

"How ya doing?" Hayden responded.

"Kristina." Right said.

"Hiya." Kristina responded.

"Andrew" Right said.

"Hello." Andrew responded.

"And that's Conductor AKA Commander." Right said.

"Greetings." Conductor/Commander responded.

"So what's your guy's names?" Maria asked.

"I'm Pablo." Pablo responded.

"My name's Tyrone." Tyrone responded.

"I'm Uniqua." Uniqua responded.

"I'm Tasha." Tasha responded.

"And my name's Austin." Austin responded.

"Nice to meet you." Right told them.

"You too." Pablo responded.

"So what was that "Power Rangers" thing about?" Tasha asked.

"Oh, yeah. We as Power Rangers help stop evil threats, We protect the Rainbow line from the Shadow Station Armada." Right responded.

Then suddenly, Pablo started glowing.

"Pablo! You're Glowing!" Tyrone exclaimed.

Pablo noticed it too and started panicking. "Why am i glowing? Why am i glowing? Why am i glowing?"

"It must be his-" Conductor/Commander started to say before Andrew interrupted him.

"Don't say it." Andrew said sternly.

"IMAGINATION!" Conductor/Commander said continuing what he was trying to say as all the Rangers groaned in annoyance.

"He said it." Maria complimented.

Then suddenly a flash appeared and changed the Rangers' clothes to suits and dresses. Pablo saw he was in a white tuxedo. This was the Secret Agent adventure.

"Conductor, what's going on?" Right asked.

"The imagination has brought out what seems to be his Secret Agent persona." Conductor/Commander replied.

"Then who is he?" Kristina asked.

"I am Agent Secret, and i probably shouldn't say it out loud but, i am a… (Singing) Super Spy!" Agent Secret responded as the train landed on a beach in front of a building.

 ***Cue Ressha Sentai Toqger theme (My Power Rangers version)***

 **Full Speed Ahead!**

 **Go Go Power Rangers!** **Go Go Power Rangers!** **(Go! X21)** (Shows the Rangers joining each other one by one, the Backyardigans in a multicolored star as the logo appears.)

 **What lies at the end of this track?** (Shows the Rangers standing on a beach)

 **Where there is no going back.** (Shows the Backyardigans and the personas that are going to be in this fanfiction.)

 **Let our Imagination guide us,** (Shows the Express Megazord (Toq-Oh), Diesel Express Megazord (Diesel-Oh), Builder Megazord (Build Dai-oh), and Super Builder Express Megazord (Cho Cho Toq Dai-Oh).)

 **To defend Earth, we must.** (Shows Hunter Shadow standing before a army of Kuros.)

 **It's Morphin Time! Ride down the Rainbow Line** (Shows Right going Hyper mode and the Rangers fighting Kuros with their primary weapons.)

 **Don't be late! It'll decide your fate.** (Shows the Backyardigans getting superpowers, Pablo getting super speed, Tyrone getting super strength, Uniqua getting weather powers, Tasha getting absorption powers and Austin getting super agility.)

 **Fighting with all our might to get to the end of the tunnel that…** (Shows the rangers firing the Rail Cannon, Conductor Wagon and Ticket, The Starliner going across a bridge and the Rail Stars Rainbowzord (Toq Rainbow).)

 **Shines the light.** (Shows the Rangers firing their secondary weapons.)

 **1,2,3,4,5 (6,7), Trainlock formation, Ready to unleash our Imagination!** (Shows the Rangers preforming the Trainlock formation, posing and slashing through Kuros with their secondary weapons.)

 **Imagination's knights, fighting to free the light!** (Shows Super Builder Express Megazord and Rail Stars Rainbowzord's finishers.)

 **Power Rangers "It's Morphin Time!" Rail Stars!** (Shows the Rangers preforming the morphing sequence and the Rangers and the Backyardigans coming together and posing as the logo comes up.)

 **Chapter 2, Coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
